Le mensonge d'une vie
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Et si Hermione cachait un lourd secret et qu'il n'y avait que Drago pour la soutenir, pour être son pilier ? MINI FIC.


OK, tout le monde, je me lance ! Voici la première partie de l'un des one shots que j'ai réécris. En effet, je publiais auparavant sur Skyrock. J'ai fini par m'éloigner des fanfics et donc complètement oublié mon blog. Quand j'y suis retournée après 5 ans, je me demandais si c'était vraiment moi qui avait pondu des textes aussi pourris. J'ai donc décidé de tout réécrire et de publier ici. Enjoy !

ONE SHOT DRAMIONE :

OK, les enfants, on pose le décor ! Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti ! Nous sommes en troisième année, notre célèbre trio vient d'assister au décès de Buck, l'ambiance est sombre, sordide, éléctriqu... _Le narrateur s'emballe, nous te prions, toi, petit lecteur, de l'excuser, il se soigne, promis._  
Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Hermione, Ron et Harry viennent d'assister au décès de Buck, Hermione frappe Drago - elle lui défonce carrément la tronche, héhéhé ! _Narrateur ? Reprends-toi._ Oui, maître. Donc, Hermione frappe Drago et prie Harry et Ron de la laisser seule.  
Ce qu'il faut savoir aussi, c'est que notre grand mage noir a décidé de créer un groupe de jeunes mangemorts, dont fait partie ce cher Drago.  
Après que ses amis ne l'aient quittée, Hermione rejoint Drago à l'endroit où elle l'a frappé afin de lui dire la vérité. En effet, si Voldemort avait une fille ?

 **POV HERMIONE :**

Je viens juste d'écraser mon poing sur la face de ce cher Drago. Je tente de ne rien laisser transparaître mais ma main me fait un mal de chien. Moins qu'à lui, si on s'en tient à sa grimace de douleur et à la larme qui coule délicatement sur sa joue. Je fais face à Ron et Harry, ils me regardent, hébétés.

« Les garçons, partez, j'aimerai bien être seule si vous le voulez bien. Je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle plus tard. »

« Mais Hermione, enfin, on ne va pas te laisser avec ce sale... » commence Ron.

Je le coupe rapidement en leur jetant un regard suppliant.

« Pas de mais ! Je vous rejoindrais, c'est promis, laissez-moi maintenant ! »

Ils me tournent le dos et partent vers le château en marmonnant. Bien que je déteste ce qu'ils représentent pour le monde des sorciers, je suis tout de même attachée à ces deux là. J'aimerais vraiment leur dire la vérité mais c'est l'Avada Kedavra qui m'attendrait à coup sûr. (Et pas qu'un peu ! _Narrateur, contente-toi de narrer et ferme-là !_ )

Je me retourne afin de faire face à Malefoy. C'est un véritable crétin ! Je souffle et m'exhorte au calme. C'est bon, Hermione, bien qu'il soit lui aussi un mangemort, il ne connaît pas la vérité. J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard acier qui m'a toujours fasciné. Il me regarde avec une certaine frayeur mais je crois voir un éclat de tendresse ? Je secoues la tête, la colère m'embrouille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentirait ça pour moi de toute façon ?  
Je me tourne vers les deux sbires et les toise méchamment.

« Crabbe, Goyle, dégagez ! », j'ordonne.

« Et pourquoi on devrait écouter une sale Sang-de-bourbe ? » demande Goyle en s'empiffrant.

Les gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de ses joues rouges me donnent un haut-le-cœur. Je me reprends rapidement face à ce tas de graisse écœurant et remonte la manche de ma veste, dévoilant ainsi ma marque des ténèbres. Les deux imbécile m'observent avec des yeux ronds, Goyle a du mal à déglutir et finit par s'étouffer avec son sandwich. Malheureusement, il se reprend rapidement. Malefoy, de son coté, ne voit rien, trop occupé à vérifier si son « magnifique nez droit et aquilin » comme le dit si bien Face de Pékinois, est toujours à sa place. Je jette un regard haineux à Crabbe et Goyle.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de débiles profonds dépourvus d'encéphale ! Si vous ne partez pas aussi vite que vos deux gros culs vous le permettent, j'appuie sur cette jolie marque que voilà et mon père donne vos familles à manger à son serpent, c'est clair ? »

Ils déguerpissent sans demander leurs restes, je réprime un frisson en voyant le pantalon de Goyle peinant à cacher la pleine lune. Je ne peux réprimer un petit sourire moqueur, ceux sont bien des Serpentards, tous des lâches !

Je rabaisse rapidement ma manche, manquerait plus qu'un élève discret voit ma marque. Je fais face à . Il m'observe sans broncher, la main sur son nez. Un léger filet de sang se contraste avec sa peau pâle. Je dois lui dire la vérité, la vie à Poudlard n'en sera que plus facile si j'ai un complice. Je le prends par les épaules et le colle violemment au menhir derrière lui, il gémit.

« Oh la ferme ! Je t'ai pas tué non plus, je t'ai juste frappé ! Arrête ton char deux minutes ! », je m'énerve.

Il se vivement de mon emprise.

« Me touche pas, Granger ! Je permets pas qu'une sale Sang-de-bourb... »

Je lui colle une gifle qui nous surprend tous les deux. Il tourne un regard mauvais vers moi et commence à se redresser, me dominant de toute sa taille. (En même temps, 1m65 contre 1m95, tu fais pas le poids, ma petite ! _*soupire*_ ). Il attrape ma main et se met à la serrer de plus en plus fort, sans lâcher mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire là ? Tu te prends pour qui pour me frapper, sale Sang-de-bourbe ? »

Son visage est maintenant collé au mien, les rôles sont inversés, je suis acculée contre le menhir. Sa poigne se resserre, la douleur est de plus en plus forte et j'échoue à retenir une larme qui finit sa course au coin de ma lèvre. Ses yeux lâchent les miens pour se fixer sur cette petite larme. Il lève son autre main pour la cueillir au coin de ma bouche mais je sors ma langue pour l'effacer. Ses sourcils se froncent, sa lutte est visible. Il se penche sur moi et je me mets à paniquer. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de faire le moindre mouvement ? Sa main relâche peu à peu sa prise sur la mienne tandis qu'il se penche davantage. Je peux maintenant sentir son souffle sur mon visage, il ne quitte pas ma bouche des yeux, ce qui finit par être assez gênant. Je chuchote.

« Malefoy... »

« La ferme ! » me coupe-t-il.

Il est si proche que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes quand il parle. Je dois reprendre mes esprits. Qu'est-ce-qui est entrain de se passer ? Pourquoi les lèvres de ce garçon que j'ai toujours trouvé insupportable m'attirent tellement ? J'ignore comment papa réagirait s'il apprenait, je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer, quand bien même c'est bon. Je pose ma main sur son bras gauche et retourne une énième fois la situation, lui contre le menhir, moi contre lui. Notre intimité est brisée, je relève rapidement sa manche gauche tandis qu'il essaie de me repousser. Il y arrive finalement et j'atterris sur le sol, mes yeux fixés sur sa marque, découverte. Il me fixe avec rage.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, putain? »

Je ne lui réponds que par un sourire sadique et il remarque alors mon regard posé sur son bras. Il rabaisse rapidement sa manche et se met à faire les cent pas.

« Merde, merde, merde, merd... »

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi qui suit entrain de me relever. Il attrape mon col et me soulève de terre. Ses yeux, à présent noirs, plongent dans les miens.

« Je te jure que si t'en parles à qui que ce soit, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Compris ? »

La posture ne me permet de parler mais j'arrive difficilement à articuler.

« Regar...de mon...bras. »

Il fronce les sourcils et me pose brutalement sur le sol. Je cherche mon souffle mais il s'appuie contre moi et relève la manche de ma veste. Un soupir étonné lui échappe et il reste bloqué sur ma marque, les yeux exorbités. Je baisse rapidement ma manche, de peur qu'on ne nous voit. Il relève les yeux vers moi. Ces derniers sont pleins de questions et je dois dire que c'est un côté assez mignon de Malefoy qui se dévoile à moi.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Toi, la Sang-de-bourbe, la meilleure amie de Potter, une mangemort ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me poser d'autres questions mais je place mon index sur ses lèvres.

« La ferme et laisse-moi parler. Je ne me nomme pas Granger... »

« Mais.. ? »

Je lui claque doucement la main.

« La ferme ! Laisse-moi finir, mon véritable nom est Jedusor. »

Il tente de prendre la parole mais je l'en dissuade d'un regard noir.

« Je...Je suis la fille de Voldemort. J'ai toujours été contre Potter et sa clique, j'ai reçu pour mission d'être leur amie et de rentrer dans leur bande. Dès la première année, j'ai trafiqué le Choixpeau pour qu'il m'envoie chez les Griffys. »

Un silence pesant suit ma déclaration. Ses yeux glaciers me détaillent avec minutie, teintés d'une légère nuance d'incompréhension.

« La fille du Mage noir...Wow, je, je dois m'asseoir... »

Il se laisse tomber à coté de moi et appuie sa tête contre la pierre en soupirant. Je l'observe réfléchir en silence quand soudain :

DING DIND DING...

La cloche sonne 19h. Je saute sur mes pieds, secrètement soulagée de devoir le quitter.

« Plus d'une heure qu'on est ensemble, ça passe vite, héhé, à la prochaine ! »

Je commence à m'éloigner en me traitant mentalement de débile profonde quand soudain, une main m'attire violemment contre un torse. Drago chuchote.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? »

Cette question déclenche en moi un flot d'émotions inattendues et je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de trembler quand je réponds.

« Parce que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit toujours là. »

Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux et je ferme les yeux quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'éloigner. Il met son visage à ma hauteur tandis que j'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans son regard rassurant. Il a un léger sourire en coin.

« Je serai ce quelqu'un, d'accord ? Je t'ai pas très bien traitée durant ces années mais je veux te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de fiable et de présent. »

Puis il me colle à lui et m'entoure de ses bras. Je respire son odeur qui est étrangement réconfortante, et retiens mes larmes. Au loin, on peut entendre le brouhaha des élèves qui sortent de leur classes. Il frotte son menton à mon front, m'arrachant un sourire et me relâche. Son regard pétillant croise le mien, son sourire est communicatif.

« T'es plus toute seule, Hermione. Plus jamais. OK ? »

J'acquiesce et il m'envoie un dernier sourire avant de me retourner.

« On se retrouve à la bibliothèque à 1h00 ce soir. Allez, dégage, Sang-de-bourbe ! » me taquine-t-il.

Il me pousse légèrement et je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire. C'est stupide de rire pour rien mais je suis tellement soulagée.  
Je ne suis plus seule, enfin.

* * *

Alors, alors, bande de chenapans ? Vous aimez nos petits tourtereaux ? Ils sont choux, non ? Tiens, j'y pense, pourquoi dit-on « tourtereaux » pour désigner des amoureux ? Non parce que je sais pas de quelle région vous venez mais chez moi, un tourtereau, c'est un oiseau donc bon... _Narrateur, clos le chapitre et tais-toi, juste, tais-toi, tu m'épuises._ Oui, bon ça va ! Je me tais !  
Surtout n'oubliez pas de partager un maximum, j'ai besoin de vous pour continuer ces histoires.  
La suite si vous aimez.  
A la prochaine les enfants !


End file.
